simsbigbrotherbigbrotherguy100fandomcom-20200214-history
Broke Street (bigbrotherguy100)
Broke Street is a series created by youtuber bigbrotherguy100. The series features a fake street built in Middle of New York City. Characters Current Characters Kim Swan (Season 1-2PART1. Season 3) Tina Swan (Season 2 Part 1- Season 3 -Present Amanda Higgens (Season 3) Paul Higgens (Season 3) James Higgens (Season 3) Blake Hudson (Season 3) Zack Hill (Season 3) Ashley (Season 3 Two episodes) Past Characters Michael Broke (Season 1-2) Shauna Broke (Season 1-2) Hannah Broke Lovett (Season 1-2) Harry Lovett (Season 1-2) Dennis Lovett (Season 1-2) James Devil (Season 1-2) Mick Chain (Season 1-2) Season 1. PLOT: Season 1 Opens with a middle age woman (SHAUNA MCGUIRE) saying good buy to her daughter before bording a plane and going to Broke Street. When she gets there she reveals that she is starting a new life. She meets Kim Swan the local estate agent who quickly becomes friends with her and offers her an apartment. Kim then offers Shauna a job, getting her husband to be Michael Broke to give it to her. Kim soon learns that Michael and Shauna were married years ago and Had a daughter (Hannah McGuire) which Michael Only Found out about when Shauna Arrived. Kim, who is scared that Michael and Shauna would re kindle their love tries everything to drive Hannah and Shauna away. She even sets fire to Their Apartment. Hannah gets blaimed and put to a youth prison for 3 months. Kim murders James(St Clair) who she was going to run off with. Marries Michael, Shauna who has found out everything tells the whole Bar (owned by MIKE CHAIN) about Kim. Shauna chases Kim to a roof top where they fight, Shauna either Falls off the roof or is purshed By Kim. After Waking up in Hospital and Finding Michael waiting on her, They declare their love for each other before Kissing, The scene then Murges to Their Second wedding. As they walk out of the street we see Kim, Who talks to her self saying that she will be back. Charaters in season 1: Shauna McGuire Michael Broke Kim Swan Hannah McGuire Mike Chain James StClair Officer 1. Peter (Hannah's boyfriend 1 episode) Mrs McGuire (Shauna's Mother, 1 episode) Episodes in Season 1. 1) The Pilot 2) House Warming 3) The funeral 4) School Dance 5) (Not So) Happy X Mas PT 1 6) (Not So) Happy X Mas PT 2 7) The Aftermath 8) Falling Apart 9) The Bully 10) Kiss Of Death 11) The Wedding PT 1 12) The Wedding PT2. Season 2 and Cancelation. A second season has been announced and is reported to be Out soon. It has been revealed by Bigbrotherguy100 that Season 2 would be the last due to low views for the first season, In a post left on youtube bigbrotherguy100 said that he felt there was still questions un-answered and that he needed to do it. In a more recent post bigbrotherguy100 revealed that the Season would be split in two, each Having 5 episodes. The first Part directly after season 1 and the second part, 2 years in the future. Charaters Appering in the season. Shauna McGuire/Broke (Part 1) Michael Broke (Part 1) Hannah McGuire/Broke/Lovett < Part 2 Name. Kim Swan/Broke (Part 1) Mike Chain ''' '''Tina Swan Peter Evans Harry (Hannahs Son) (Part 2) Dennis Lovett (Part 2) Episodes in this season. PART 1: 1) Welcome Back 2) The Man In The Mask 3) The Kidnapping 4) Who Snached Hannah 5) Good Bye Parents. PART 2: 1) 2 Years Later 2) The Broke Street Murder 3) The Murder of Dennis Lovett 4) The End. Season 3 REBOOT Season 3 of Broke Street was announced in 2013, But was put on hold for two years. It was announced in November 2014 that season 3 was a complete reboot of the show, introducing new Characters with Kim and Tina Swan Returning. The series is set Years after the season 2 Finale. The Broke family will not be returing but are mentioned multiple times during season 3, The main storylines this season is about secrets. Kim and Paul have an affair behind Amanda (Pauls Wife) and Blake (Kims boyfriend) back. James (Teenage son of Amanda and Blake) is Secretly gay and in a relationship with Zack. Season 4 is also on the list as happening. Season 3 will feature a new theme song, opening titles and sets, The Street looks almost the same as we left it accecpt the apartments are back and there is a new office building. The Street is smaller than the original. The Season will last for 10 episodes with each episode being between 3 and 5 mins long. Possible Film. When asked about a film bigbrotherguy100 showed great intrest, He said "If there was a Film, It would have to foucus on the street, We would have to create a story line that would be answered at the end of the film." It has been said that the film was in the works and that it foucus' on Kim getting released from prison and selling the street. Causing everyone to leave. Shauna, Michael, Hannah, Tina and Kim are set to star. In Feburay 2013 Bigbrotherguy100 said: " If there is a film that means That I cant tear down any sets, I don't know how it could work. You see from season 2 Part 2 Hannah is grown up, She Has a child and a husband." '' In March 2013 Bigbrotherguy100 comfirmed: ''" There will not be a film, Its just not possible. I Closed the last episode in a way in which it can not be re-opened! I have to move on, It was fun but its over!".